A Child's Plaything
Kagami notices there's new jobs on the board and decides to look them over. He instantly notices on that the Magic Council has requested help for. After quickly scanning it he realizes it's S-Class and almost puts in back when Nova pipes in from over his shoulder. "If you want to do it I'll come too. If you're okay with that of course." "Sure. That would be nice." The two hope on the next train to Phoenix Mountains and arrive at Mystic Tower. They take time to investigate the area and find out what the townspeople know. Nova doesn't have much luck but is quickly motioned over by Kagami who is actively talking to a frightened women. "Over here Nova. Miss would you mind recounting your story." "Not at all. It was just a few days ago, you see. There used to be a dark guild just outside town but one day it just blew up. We saw some magic flashes, heard people screaming, and then it was silent. Others ran to investigate and the only person that was left alive was just barely so. He said a little girl came in and when someone tried attacking her... she killed them. He said she had some sort of demon aura going on around her. Nasty demons aren't common around here but the way all those powerful mages were slaughtered..." Nova bristles a bit at the demon comment but Kagami quickly covers it. "We understand ma'am. Thank you for your help." He nods to her and the two mages set off for the remains of the dark guild "We need to be careful. If she had a dark aura and demonic magic then she's definitely not in a good mental state. By the sounds of the story I'm positive it's not a take-over." Nova says. "How are you so sure?" Kagami asks. "When you work for a Dark take-over mage for twelve years you get to know the magic. I've only heard of one demon take-over mage and I know she's not a little girl." Nova responds, thinking of Mirajane from the Fairy Tail Guild." And demonic magic isn't a major thing in take-overs. Trust me. I get a feeling that she's really going to be something Dark." "Agreed. But the massive power combined with such darkness sounds like-" "I know." By now they've arrived at the scene. There's nothing left. No vegetation, no rubble, no bodies. But Kagami's quick to spot a small trail of dried blood. Nova equips her Aeris armor and takes to the skies while Kagami follows the trail on land. Nova flies ahead and finds a mountain in her path. She swoops down, mutters "sorry dude", and lifts the male into the skies with her. After flying to the top they encounter a small child... a girl to be exact. They land and Nova instantly requips to Dark Vision. As she begins to draw the sword and start towards the child, Kagami grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Don't be so quick to fight. The job said only engage if necessary." he whispers. Then to the child:" Who are you?" The girl turns around and the pair are shocked by the sadness engraved into her features. "Me? I'm a monster. And you people... you must be my saviors, right?" "Saviors? Monster? What do you mean?" Kagami asks. "I'm not human. My creator wanted to recreate Zeref's works so he kidnapped me and other children to preform experiments on. They didn't make it. Most rotted away or became to unstable and exploded. But I failed because I'm uncontrollable. I didn't want this power, this darkness, but he forced it upon me. So I killed him. But now I can't control it and I tend to kill whatever it is I touch. You're my saviors, right? You'll stop me, right? Please... I don't want to be like this anymore." Nova grabs Kagami and pulls him away for discussion. "What are we supposed to do? She's just a kid!" Nova questions. "We do what we have to. This kid caused many deaths and we cannot let that type of unbridled power be let loose to create more darkness." "She is a child, Kagami. There must be another way." Would you rather lock her up in some sort of solitary confinement for the rest of her life? That wouldn't be much of a life." "I-I can't. She reminds me to much of myself. Young, dark, and unable to control the power she holds." "But you were a living person Nova. This girl is nothing but a shell." Nova lets go of Kagami and falls to her knees. Kagami walks towards the girl and draws his sword. "I wish there was another way as well Nova. But there is none that either of us can think of." ''he thinks. The girl starts screaming, begging for mercy. The man lowers his sword and begins reconsidering his options. ''Solitary, death, or... or... He doesn't get to come up with anything because the girl is furious and begins to unleash her power. Quickly, but filled with regret, Kagami swings his sword. -------------------------------------------------- Both are silent on the ride back to the guild. Kagami, filled with loathing at the actions he was forced to take, won't look anyone directly in the eye.